coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7343 (20th May 2010)
Plot David receives a letter calling him as a witness for the defence at Gail's trial. Becky's refusing to talk to Steve and Liz is fed up of the atmosphere. Kirk tells Izzy that he applied for the trainee machinist position at Underworld. Fiz offers to give him some tips ahead of his impending interview. Kirk accepts. Gail has a meeting with her barrister who predicts the prosecution's likely line of enquiry. Gail's miserable. Liz gently asks Becky if she and Steve really ought to be thinking about adopting children when they can't stop rowing. Deirdre visits Tracy, who begs her not to allow Becky and Steve to take Amy from her. Nick and David meet with the journalist from the Gazette but are disappointed when he explains that he cannot print anything in support of Gail until after the trial. Kirk has a practice run on the factory sewing machines. He struggles to get to grips with it and stabs his finger with the needle. Fiz and Izzy despair. Tracy gives Gail a facial to cheer her up. Gail's horrified when Tracy advises her to plead guilty to manslaughter to secure a lighter sentence. She maintains her innocence and reminds Tracy that she's the cold-blooded killer. Tracy fumes. Hayley tries on a salsa dress with Anna after their class. She's flattered by the attentions of fellow dancer Gerald. Tina waits until nightfall before agreeing to a walk with Graeme. She feels sorry for him when Rosie calls him a loser. Deirdre tells the McDonalds that Tracy wants them both to visit her to sort out their grievances. Tracy demands to see the police. She tells DC Glynn and DS Carr that Gail has confessed to murdering Joe with a rolling pin. They are dubious. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan Guest cast *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Ms Waller - Melanie Gutteridge *Dan Lees - Ian Curley *Bella - Christine Mackie *Gerald - Eamonn Riley *Prison Officer - Lucy Rusedski (Credited as "Lucy Rudeski") *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, upstairs flat and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Redford Prison - Cell, interview room and visiting room *Venue of Salsa class Notes *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *Mrs Boothsby, a customer in Audrey's, is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,100,000 viewers (7th place). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vulnerable after a meeting with her defence team, Gail inadvertently gives Tracy the basis for a story that makes her look guilty; Becky is certain her hopes of motherhood are over; and Izzy helps Kirk prepare for his interview at the factory. Category:2010 episodes